


Camp sucks dick and so do I.

by ProfessorPlum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex, Summer Camp, Teenlock, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/pseuds/ProfessorPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mum, it's going to so boring. Don't do this to me," I complained, though no matter how loud I whined or how many excuses I give I knew there was no use trying to telepathically stop the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp sucks dick and so do I.

"Mum, it's going to so boring. Don't do this to me," I complained, though no matter how loud I whined or how many excuses I give I knew there was no use trying to telepathically stop the car.  
  
  
Perhaps the worst part of the whole thing was that I knew she was just dropping me off at that shit excuse for a camp so she could have sex with this guy named Tony she met at a bar, without the fear of being interrupted by me. I only knew this because it was totally obvious when I heard her from my room talking on the phone all hours of the night.  
  
  
"Oh hush Seb, you'll have fun. And at least it's better than watching some shi- rubbish telly all summer long. I read in a magazine that it's bad for your health or something." She drove down the road with a cigarette between her brightly coloured lips, and I was sure she was just imagining being fucked by Tony who I was pretty sure had a pedophile mustache or a lazy eye, or something that would make him some total creep.  
  
  
"I'm fucking six-teen-years-old mum, shouldn't I be able to decide what's good for my health?" I tried again, almost desperately.  
  
  
"Watch your tongue before I cut it off," she snapped, though I know she was just making it a point to watch her own language because I had gotten in trouble for cussing as school, which seems extremely dull considering I once got a blowjob from Keith Stowe in the PE closet and never got caught. I kept silent for a while, fiddling with the gum wrapper I had earlier shoved into my pocket, but I was always good at sitting still when I had to.  
  
  
We lived pretty far away from the camp, it wasn't even in London and we had to drive nearly two and a half hours to get there. My mum sung along to the radio which was almost as bad as listening to a cat being slowly impaled with a pencil, or maybe it was worse. I feel asleep, lulled by the gentle sensation that accompanies driving, even with my mother screeching in the background.  
  
  
"Sebastian, you better not be sleeping." I snapped awake enough to notice the car had stopped which could only mean I had to change a tire or that we were in the closest thing to hell where I would be staying at for a week. At that point I would have actually chosen hell if given the choice.  
  
  
'Stay active during the summer at Trinity Hill's boy’s camp, ages 13-16.' Read the paper tucked in my back pocket, along with a list of what to bring and what not to bring, which I had thoroughly ignored when I stuffed a pack of my mum's cigarettes into my pajama pocket. I carried my backpack to the lady who was signing people in. She gave me a very big, very fake smile and told me I was 'all set’, which left me wondering what she was doing at an all boys camp anyways. My mum gave me a quick hug, nearly burning my ear with her fifth cigarette since we left the flat. “Love ya. Don’t get kicked out.”  
  
  
I didn't mind it being a 'boy's camp' as much as I pretended. Girls were alright but guys... guys were really something else. I've thought that way ever since I can remember but my earliest memory was when I was about nine and I found my mum's dirty magazines under her bed. I remember I looked at them late at night under my covers with a torch in hand. Their bodies so strong and muscular, flexing in ways I thought I'd never be able to and posing in positions that made certain aspect of their bodies more prominent. They made perfect look so effortless. I think that was around the time I started wanking too. Even if these kids were young there were bound to be a few faggots like me.  
  
  
I took my things up to that cabin I would be spending seven days of my life in along with at least seven other boys with. There were already a few people there when I got up the small incline to the cabin. I was a bit surprised that the place didn't look like total dump, but if the camp had included girls this summer I knew they would have made an effort to get the place to look a little better. There were about five bunks and about six cabins so I figured there would be about sixty kids right? Wrong, even after twenty minutes there were only five kids including myself in the particular cabin and I guessed that was about the same everywhere else.  
  
  
Deciding that I should probably put my stuff somewhere I decided to take a bottom bunk. "No, that's my spot." I turned to see what had made that pitiful sound to see a little boy with his skinny arms crossed over his chest. When I say little, I really meant short, I guessed he must have been thirteen but he was a lot smaller then I remember being at that age.  
   
  
"I don't see your name on it, or your stuff, so fuck off," I said casually.  
  
  
"Well I was _here_ first. And I _saw_ it first so-"  
  
  
"Yeah well I was _born_ first. There are other beds," I cut him off, laying out my sleeping bag and pretending to ignore him.  
  
  
"No, no. You don't understand. This bed is at a ninety degree angle from that window and it's farthest away from the door, meaning that it will be the coldest and also the safest bed."  
  
  
"Then what makes you think I'll give it to you?" I smirked at his reaction and he left to take the bed on top of mine. "Why are you taking that one then?" I asked, sitting on the edge of _my_ bed.  
  
  
"Because, assuming someone or something breaks in, it will kill you first, Sebastian Moran." I heard him say proudly. "It has your name on the tag of your back. As if anyone would want to steal that piece of shite."  
  
  
I ignored him until everyone else had chosen their beds. Much to my dismay there was an adult sleeping in the same room who said his name was Garrett (as if he didn't have a last name), and who looked like a thirty year old dork who didn't want to be here but lived with his mother and didn't have anything better to do. "I'd like everyone to introduce themselves so we can get to know each other," he said in an overly excited and obviously practiced stage voice.  
  
  
From what I heard there was a Liam, a Jim, an Andrew, and a Stuart and including me there was a Sebastian. Apparently the little cocksucker who had claimed the bed to be his was the Jim. Stuart bunked next to me which I was excited about because he wasn't half bad looking, and looked around my age. He had floppy brown hair and an angular face. I thought if I had to wank off to one of my 'cabin buddies' it would have been him.  
  
  
Since we arrived at about five in the afternoon all we had to do today was eat dinner and then go to bed. We made our way down as a group to the small main building where they were we were going to line up, eat, and be herded back to bed. Like cattle. I actually didn't mind as long as they weren't planning on slaughtering us after we were fattened up a bit.  
  
  
We were supposed to sit with our cabin, but I guess a lot of people had better things to do then stay at a shitty camp for a week and didn't end up coming, so there were a lot of empty tables.  
  
  
Pizza was about the most generic thing you could eat, but that didn't make it any less delicious. I watched Stuart mostly, eating his pizza with the grace of an angle. Jim picked off all his pepperonis and ate them at the end, leaving the crust. Andrew, a pudgy red head covered in freckles ate more pizza then me, and Liam was sitting at a different table with a group of younger counselors who were all attractive looking.  
  
  
After we were full and everyone except Jim had taken fourths, we headed back up to the cabins. I took my bed as I watched Stuart climb in to the bed next to me. I slept pretty easily, thinking what would happen if I kissed Stuart or if Andrew had freckles on his cock too. When I woke up it was not morning. Everyone else was sleeping and it was dark. Some one shone the light from a torch in my face. "I want my bed back, Sebastian." I covered my eyes with a hand as I processed the Irish voice.

  
"What the hell Jim," I said, swatting blindly at the light.  
  
  
"I said I want my bed back, moron. I can't sleep, it's too hot."  
  
  
"God fuck yourself." I brought the sleeping bag up over my head until he pushed me.  
  
  
"I want my bed, trade with me. Or sleep with your precious Stuart." I was to tired to even understand what he was saying.  
  
  
"Fine. Fine I'll switch," I agreed, grabbing up my sleeping bag and watching him put his down instead. "But know that this isn't over you little prick." I climbed up and laid my bag out and slept quickly.  
  
   
I awoke at the sound of other people talking and saw that most of the boys were already dressed for breakfast. I got out of bed and realized I hadn't even changed out of my clothes from yesterday. I shrugged it off and followed Stuart out the door. I gave Jim's arse a small slap with my hand when no one was looking and he nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
  
Breakfast was scrambled eggs and toast with jam, and I supposed it was better then anything I would have eaten at home if I would eat breakfast at all. Jim hardly ate because he claimed he didn't like eggs.  
  
  
"Why don't you just eat toast then?" Asked Andrew, who genuinely seemed concerned that someone was not sharing his love of food.  
  
  
"Because bread has about ninety-nine grams of carbohydrates and it makes you fat," he explained.  
  
  
"Well, seems to me-" I started. "-That you could use a little fat on your bones."  
  
  
I watched Jim stare at the food in front of him before realizing I was watching _Jim_ eat. The Jim that had taken my bed from me at god knows what time in the morning. So I switched my sights back to Stuart who didn’t seem to care that bread had ninety-nine grams of carbohydrates and had eaten three pieces.  
  
  
After breakfast we were allowed to do pretty much whatever we wanted and no one stayed in the cabins because it was really nice out. Some people went to the lake to swim but I kept my eyes on Jim who was sitting in the shade reading. I sneaked up behind him and pulled his book away. "Hey! Give it back!"  
  
  
"Hmm, the _Metropolitan Museum of Art_. Not a very interesting title if you ask me."  
  
  
"I said give it back. Or I'll tell everyone," Jim said, jumping to his feet and trying to snatch his book back.  
  
  
"Tell everyone _what_?" I asked narrowing my eyes and holding the book above my head.  
  
  
"I'll tell everyone that you're a homosexual. Don't think I didn't see you eying Stuart. Wouldn't be surprised if they already knew, it's not as though you exactly make a point to hide it."  
  
  
I thought it over, had I really been _that_ obvious? "Yeah, I'm gay. That a bad thing?" I challenged.  
  
  
He shrugged, no longer making an attempt to get his book back. "Bugs crawling inside your ear to lay their babies is a bad thing. Being homosexual is just a thing," he said. "Now give me my fucking book back!"  
  
  
"I'll give it back. So long as you stop calling me 'homosexual'. Honestly I'd rather be called a queer." I tossed the book into the air and caught it before handing it back to Jim who brushed it off as though I had infected it, or maybe I had just breathed on it wrong. "So, what are you going to do for me now that I gave it back?" I asked with a grin.  
  
  
"I'm not going to do anything."  
  
  
"That's what you think, kid," I said in a sing song voice as I walked off to go play a game of football with a few people that had already started.  
  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" But I didn't answer.  
  
   
  
  
At lunch Jim still sat alone engrossed in his book but I didn't bother him since I was seated next to Stuart and we were having a pleasant conversation about some interesting sports teams though I was mostly watching his lips.  
   
  
After we all had eaten our fill of macaroni and cheese (except Jim), most of us continued our game of football along with some of the younger more attractive counselors. "You're really good Sebastian," said a tall guy with curly blond hair and mild acne. He was pretty cute looking except for his shirt which seemed to be a little too small for his torso. I was never really that into flamboyant guys, after all I myself usually made it a point not to stick out to much.  
  
  
"Thanks, I used to be on a team in primary school." It was technically a lie since we weren't actually a team since my mum couldn't afford it. There were about six of us kids who would play it after school in a semi empty car park, but I guessed it counted.  
  
  
"I bet. I'm Aaron by the way." Again with the pretending you didn't have last names. He gave me a smile to show me his very perfect teeth.  
  
  
I wasn't sure if he was hitting on me because most of the people that did were either pathetic old men with the hots for young fit teenagers, or girls who didn't care about anything but looks. I usually made it a point not to stick out as flamboyant or feminine because I liked to blend in, and I didn't like flaunting whether I was gay or straight or bisexual. Hell, I didn't know what I was. I didn't particularly like labels.  
  
  
I focused my attention on Jim a lot more over the next two days. I paid less and less on Stuart who seemed to only be interested in talking about sports. I noticed Jim got up every night to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth or take a shower after everyone else had already gone. He also ate alone and only at breakfast and dinner. Never at lunch. We played capture the flag with a couple other cabins and Jim was about the fastest son of a bitch I've ever seen. It was a good thing he was on our side.  
  
  
It was really late at night when I felt the bed creek below me. I was still stuck on the top bunk since Jim decided that he couldn't sleep. The bastard was right though, it was way hotter up there. I heard the cabin door open and shut and I knew he had gone to the bathroom. I got up a lot less quietly but whoever was woken up by my loud movements must have assumed I was just going to the bathroom as well.  
  
  
I waited outside the bathroom; it was starting to feel pretty cold considering how hot it was in the day time. I started to shiver, wearing only a black t-shirt and thin cotton trousers.  
  
  
About ten minutes later, I spotted Jim's small frame exiting the bathroom so I seized my chance. Before he got too far I sneaked up behind him and covered his mouth with my hand so he wouldn't scream. "It's only me," I said in a quiet voice. I pushed him forwards and spun his around before pinning his back to the outside wall of the bathrooms.  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" He asked me, his voice quieter then I would have expected but it was shaking slightly. He struggled against me but we both knew who would win in physical strength.  
  
  
I reached my hand down between us and slid it into Jim's trousers. He stopped moving immediately and gasped. "What?" I asked, "Ain't anyone ever touched you before?"  
  
  
"You're hands are cold," he squeaked, though without trying to get away. "What are you doing?"  
  
  
"I'm getting you back for taking my bed."  
  
  
"By raping me in the dark?"  
  
  
I scoffed. "I'm not raping you, kid," I said, pulling my hand away and stepping back. "Go then, go back to bed." Jim didn't move.  
  
  
"Well... I mean I _did_ take your bed," he rubbed his skinny arm. Goose flesh was creeping up my body from being out in the cold, but that didn't stop a grin from spreading across my face.  I stepped closer again.  
  
  
"So.. do I have your permission?" I asked a bit sarcastically.  
  
  
"You-you can't tell anyone about this," he said, looking up at me.  
  
  
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Yeah right." I slipped my hand back under the waist band of his trousers because the little devil wasn't wearing any pants. I felt him shudder again so I gripped his cock.  
  
  
He was pretty small, but I guess it was an allowance seeing as he was only about thirteen. I started to jerk him off slowly but he was making too much noise.  "Think you could keep quiet? I thought you _didn't_ want to get caught." Jim nodded but he had his eyes closed and his hands at his sides clutching what I thought must be a toothbrush but I couldn't really see in the dark.  
  
  
I kept my hand moving and used my left hand to lift Jim's arms up to my shoulders.  I could hear him making little noises in my ear. Little grunts and moans that used to be annoying and now made me a little hard. "Can't you go any faster?" I pulled my hand away.  " _Sebastian_.." he whined.  
  
  
"Maybe we should go to bed..." I said, pulling my hand away with a grin.  
  
  
"What? No. No you can't you already started. "  
  
  
"Well what about me? Am I just going to wank myself off all alone in the cold? Nope, sorry. This is your punishment."  
  
  
Jim pouted. "Fine. You can have the bottom. Just finish."  
  
  
"No can do, kiddo. Unless-"  
  
  
"Unless what?" Jim demanded.  
  
  
"-Unless you take care of me as well," I finished, studying Jim's face from what I could see in the dark to try and see if he would agree.  
  
  
"Take care of you how?"  
  
  
I shrugged. "You could suck me off, but I don't really trust you to do a good job. You could let me fuck you…"  
  
  
"No way," Jim moved a hand down to slip in his trousers to stroke himself.  
  
  
 I grabbed his wrist waving my finger. "Ah, ah, ah. Let me." I did it instead, thankful that his hard on hadn't disappeared. "So, Jimmy boy. We got a deal?" I asked after a little when I could feel his small body quivering.  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure," Jim grunted next to me ear; his hands now back up at my shoulders. I kept it up, moving faster around his cock as I did. I wasn't an expert on hand jobs, but I had wanked myself off plenty of times to know what felt good. Jim gave a small gasp before he came, pressing his nose into my neck. I slowed my pace, milking him through his orgasm before taking my hand away and wiping it on his trousers.  
  
  
"How was it?" I asked, letting Jim rest his weight on me. "Jim, you have to walk back to the cabin 'cuz I'm not going to carry your little arse." Jim let go of his grip he had on my shoulders and stood up, he was still breathing pretty hard considering how quickly he had come from just my hand on his cock.  
  
  
I smiled at him and pressed a small kiss to his lips to which he did not respond to. He looked to dazed. "Come on," I prompted, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.  
  
  
We quietly made our way into our beds and out of the kindness of my sole I let Jim have the bottom bunk. Mostly because he collapsed onto it and fell asleep.  
  
  
I took my shirt off and reached a hand into my own pants. I started to jerk myself off because there was no way I was going to go to sleep with a hard on. I started thinking about Jim. He wasn't really that unattractive looking. He was small and dreadfully skinny but he had kind of a cute baby face. That that I wanted to fuck a baby.  I thought about what he had sounded like when  he came, giving that short little gasp. I wondered if I could get him alone. Make him a bit louder without the threat of being heard.  
  
  
I came over my hand a few thrusts later thinking about Jim. I was good at being quiet. I wiped myself off with my shirt and fell asleep thinking about Jim in all his glory.  
  
  
  
I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to sleep but someone was shaking me. It was Stuart. "Hey, Sebastian," He said, he was Irish like Jim but he had a lot thicker of an accent.  
  
  
"What is it?" I asked, hardly opening my eyes.  
  
  
" 'S nearly noon. No one wanted to wake you for breakfast." I opened my eyes. Even if Stuart was a little dull he was still extremely attractive, with his blue eyes staring at me.  
  
  
"Oh, er.. thanks." I sat up and reached for my shirt before remembering I had used it to wipe myself off. I got down off the bunk and searched my bag for another clean shirt before pulling it on over my head.  
  
  
"Seems you've go' an admirer. Jim was hell bent on not lettin' us wake you." Stuart chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets before leaving the cabin.  I followed him soon after though he was already halfway down the trail that lead to the main hall for lunchtime. I rubbed my eyes, guessing my hair was probably sticking up weirdly and made an attempt to smooth it down with my hand.  
  
  
I sat down with my cabin group, noticing Jim was actually tearing the crust off and eating too. I eyed sandwiches because I was starving. I packed three on my plate and started eating like an animal.  
  
  
"Slow down there, and maybe actually try chewing," Garret-with-no-last-name-who-still-probably-lived-with-his-mum said. I nodded and tried to eat slower. I could really only finish two no matter how hungry I was, and Andrew ate my last sandwich to no one’s surprise.  
  
  
After lunch a few people including Aaron invited me to play a game of cards, but I declined, setting my sights on Jim instead. He was reading again, though from what I could see it was a different book. I sat down beside him on the grass though he didn't looked up.  "Hey," I said, giving him a nudge with my shoulder.  
  
  
"Hey," he said back.  
  
  
"You know. I bet you get off on books. I bet that's what it is. You're not attracted to actual humans, just books."  
  
  
Jim just shrugged. "Books are never boring where as people can get on my nerves."  
  
  
"I see, I think they get on everyone's nerves sometimes."  
  
  
"Then a lot more people should read."  
  
  
I smiled, "I dunno. Guess so," I paused. "So anyways... when are you going to let me fuck you?" I asked bluntly.  
  
  
Jim looked up at me with wide eyes before staring back down at the pages of his book. "I'm not," he didn't elaborate.  
  
  
"Oh yes you are. You said you would let me if I finished you off. Remember?"  
  
  
He quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening to us before speaking. "Yes, well you were jerking me off. I don't even remember what I said. I would have said anything," he waved his hand in a very flamboyant way.  
  
  
"Well then. You seem to have a bit more of a problem with your reputation of being a poofer then I do so... Aaron!" I yelled.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Jim demanded.  
  
  
I shrugged as Aaron looked my way. "Oh you know, just seeing if it's alright I wanked you off last night." I waved Aaron over.  
  
  
"No, please don't." Jim said frantically in a quiet voice. "Alright I'll do it!"  
  
  
"Good." I answered. "Aaron, I just wanted to know what we're having for dinner."  
  
  
"Er.. I think it's spaghetti bit I could be wrong." Aaron seemed a bit disappointed that I had only called him over for that, but I hopped to my feet and held a hand out to Jim. "Up, come on."  
  
  
"Wait! What? Now?" He asked, staring at my hand like I was holding a poisonous snake or something.  
  
  
"Yeah. No one's up in the cabin. Should only take about forty minutes."  
  
  
"Forty minutes?"  
  
  
I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet. "I said let's go." I pulled a still stunned looking Jim back up the trail to our cabin. It was locked but the window that was at a ninety degree angle from Jim's bed wasn't. I crawled inside and helped Jim, who fit a lot easier through then I did. He was still holding his book to his chest.  "Alright," I started, grabbing my shirt by the collar and lifting it over my head. "Take off your clothes."  
  
  
"My clothes?"  
  
  
"Now, I have a condom in my wallet but since you're obviously a virgin we wont have to use it-"  
  
  
"Condom?"  
  
  
"I don't however have any lube," I took off my trousers.  
  
  
"Lube?"  
  
  
"-For a know-it-all you sure looked confused. Just checking. You /do/ know what sex is right?"  
  
  
Jim shrugged. "Er.. regular sex."  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Oh I see, 'straight sex'. Well let me tell you. This is much better, believe me, I know."  
  
  
"You've done this before?"  
  
  
"Oh yeah, loads of times." I walked over to my bad and rummaged through it. "I have Vaseline for my lips." I tried. Jim didn't answer. He still had all his close on. "Well off you pop. Strip."  
  
  
He paused a moment. “Couldn't we just. I dunno. Close our eyes?"  
  
  
I sighed, moving over to him and gently taking the book away to set it on the floor. "Put your arms up." He did as I asked and I slipped the t-shirt off his small frame. I moved my hands to his belt and undid it so I could slip down his trousers as well so they were around his ankles and he was standing same as me in his light orange pants. "Nice pants," I commented, putting my thumbs under the waist band.  
  
  
"My mum bought them for me." I chuckled because he said it with such a strait face.  I slipped them down and he closed his eyes. I slipped down my own y-fronts to match him. I was already half hard so it made for a better show. Jim opened his eyes and looked down at the part of my body he'd never seen. I was pretty used to people starring at me with my close off, even with my clothes on.  
  
  
"I need you to lie on the bed now, on your back." He did as I told him, laying his body down on the bed that he had claimed. Even though it was a tight fit with my on the bottom bunk as well, I managed it, crawling on top of his body and putting his legs around my waist. I started to fondle his balls to get him interested, because it wasn't going to be much fun if he was bored.  
  
  
Jim let out a small gasp, shutting his eyes. I kept my face close to his so that I wouldn't hit my head on the beams supporting the bed above us. "S-someone will find us.." Jim said.  
  
  
"The doors locked," I answered with a smiled, taking a chance and licking a strip of his rather pale skin and liked when he shivered slightly.  
  
  
"It's going to hurt isn't it?"  
  
  
"Just a bit. I'm pretty good though don't worry." I moved his hands to my shoulders with my free hand and started to move my hand to his cock which was to my delight, a bit harder now.  I slid my hand slowly up and down, squeezing at the base. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his though he didn't kiss back. "Kiss me Jim."  
  
  
"I don't kiss," he said.  
  
  
"Like hell." I moved my lips against his and stopped moving my hand until he kissed me back. He was kind of bad at it and it was getting sloppy.  
  
  
Finally I reached down to the floor and picked up the Vaseline. I popped the cap and rubbed a bit on my finger before pressing it to Jim's entrance. He opened his eyes. "W-what are you doing?"  
  
  
"I'm preparing you. Just relax alright?" I moved a finger inside him slowly and Jim let out a small whine. I moved it about inside him before adding another finger. Vaseline was not the best lubricant but it was better than fucking him dry. Adding another finger I began to scissor him open slowly, trying to let him relax.  
  
  
It wasn't until I had added a third finger that I removed them all. There was another small noise from Jim though he didn't open his eyes. I rubbed some of the clear Vaseline over my own painfully erection before speaking quietly. "I need you to relax now, Jimmy."  
  
  
I got a small nod from the boy and lined up my cock before slowly pushing in. It was a little hard to control myself around the tight warmness that was surrounding my hard prick. A small moan escaped my own lips as I sank as low as I could and letting Jim get used to the position. After a few moments I began to thrust, pulling out a little before pushing back in. I wanted to make sure I had a chance to come too since I knew from last night that Jim came faster than I did.  
  
  
His arms dropped back down to his sides and his eyes stayed closed excepted when they occasionally flitted open just slightly. He began making little grunts every time I pushed back in. My hand wound between us as I started stroking his cock in time to my thrusts. I knew it still wasn't enough so I concentrated on finding that bundle of nerves inside him that would initially bring him to orgasm.  I knew I had hit it when Jim gave a particularly loud moan, scrunching up his face as his hips gave a pathetic little buck. "Right there-ah-," Jim said. "Yes."  
  
  
I hit him in that spot again and he gave another small moan which I quite enjoyed. I kissed his neck, sucking on the pale skin there and leaving small red marks. I pulled away as far as I could to watch the boy.  
  
  
He had his arms spread out with his hands almost falling off the bed. His eyes were shut and his mouth was ajar slightly, the sweat on his skin shining in the light. He looked beautiful.  
  
  
I felt myself starting to feel something in the pit of my stomach. I kept up the strokes with my thrusts as I watched the brilliant boy. I guessed Jim was coming to the end too as I felt his small body shuddering. I continued to hit his prostate, letting out low grunts every time I thrust back into him.  
  
  
He opened his eyes and stared up at the supports. I watched him as I felt the sweat on my own torso. Jim gasped and spilled into my hand. It took me a few more thrusts with Jim coming down from his high and convulsing around me. After a few more thrusts along matched with Jim's whines. I came inside him. It didn't take me long to come down from my organism. I looked at Jim who had his eyes closed again and pulled myself off of him.  
  
  
I lay beside him for a moment. He was still lovely and his body was just beginning to shiver as the sweat evaporated from his skin. "How was that" I asked, still catching my breath.  
  
  
Jim didn't answered, turning slowing over onto his stomach. I got up, searching a second for my pants before finding them and pulling them on followed by my trousers.  "Come on kid, get up."  
  
  
"Can't. Too tired." Came his reply, mumbled into the mattress.  I picked up his clothes and threw them at him.  
  
  
"Yeah, well. I'll come wake you when it's dinner time. You'll be hungry." I pulled the blankets over him so that if Garret-with-no-last-name-who-still-probably-lived-with-his-mum came up with the key, he wouldn't see a naked Jim.  I stopped by the door looking back at him. "By the way, what's your last name? No one seemes to have one."  
  
  
"Moriarty," mumbled the boy.  
  
  
I walked out smiling to myself. _I just fucked Jim Moriarty._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
xx

**Author's Note:**

> I read this this so many times I genuinely hate it. I seem to lack a certain quality that writers have when they put together sentences. Hope you like it more then I do and by the way the reason it might have a few errors as it was edited at 4:16 am. 
> 
> Comments are ALWAYS appreciated.


End file.
